madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Archer and Vanadis Arc
Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This story contains three plots. The first is the plot of Tigrevurmud Vorn's (Earl of Brune) encounter with Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted Kingdom's seven Vanadises, and his subsequent capture by her. The second plot involves Tigre's life as Elen's "Prisoner of War" and the efforts of Alsace residents and his acquaintances to rescue the imprisoned Earl. The third and final plot is about Zion Thenardier's attack onto Alsace that lead to Tigre's decision to ally himself with Elen and Leitmeritz Army to defend Alsace. Prologue In over twenty years, both Brune and Zhcted haven't waged war against each other. But their recent conflict is due to a flooding river in an area between both kingdoms. Despite both kingdoms' efforts to calm down the flood victims, they each blamed the other kingdom for their negligence and inefficiency, rumors about a "flawed" flood control system's sparked both the kingdoms' hostility, thus escalating and igniting a war between the two kingdoms.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 This is the first war for the Prince of Brune, Regnas and the King has assembled a large army of 25,000 troops under his command against the Zhcted Kingdom glorify this. Among them are the best knights and nobles across the kingdom. Among them is Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn (Tigre), Earl Mashas Rodant, son of Duke Thenardier (Zion) and others. This army is five times larger than the enemy's Army from Leitmeritz, Zhcted with 5,000 troops.Anime Episode 1 Chronology 'Battle of Dinant: A Fateful Encounter' Titta wakes Tigre and reminds him that his volunteer army is waiting for him. After realizing Titta concerns over his participation in the war, Tigre promises her to return to Alsace safely. During his journey to Dinant Plains, Tigre hears various news from Mashas such as: * Brune Army numbers about 25,000 troops against Zhcted Army's of 5,000 troops. * Prince Regnas, the heir to King Faron, is the leader of this large Brune Army. * About the Vanadis (Zhcted's renowned female warriors that are famed for their power, beauty and are said to be alone a match for 1000 troops) Eleonora Viltaria, as the enemy commander of the Leitmeritz's (Zhcted) Army and the rumors about her young age (same as Tigre's) and charming beauty. These accounts about the Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria, catches Tigre's curiosity towards the Vanadis. Upon their arrival, Brune Army build a camp within Dinant Plain's foothill. During their dinner, Tigre and Bertrand are mocked by Zion Thenardier and his soldiers for his humble background and his archery skills, which they deem inferior as slaves.According to Tigre's experiences, because the kingdom valued it's pride of honor and prestige as foremost, archers were often belittled and viewed as cowards by Brune nobility and aristocrats. Moreover, Alsace is Brune's lesser prestige territory due to it's seclusion from Nice and other Brune cities, so even gallant knights and noble from Alsace were looked down by all peers of Brune. Even after being pushed away by Tigre, who was just trying to protect his bow, Zion continues to spew his insults until Mashas intervenes by "inviting" Zion for a drink.Light Novel Volume 1 Manga Chapter 2 While thanking Mashas for the his rescue, Tigre also overhears a conversation about Duke Thenardier's and Duke Ganelon's notorious reputation from his fellow Brune soldiersAccording to the soldiers, Thenardier and Ganelon were notorious for their cruelty in the kingdom: Ganelon imposed the tax without consulting the king while committed atrocities in his territory; Thenardier on the other hand banned alcohol to keep the army sober and his warning for insubordination, he gave the sword to the family to fight each other. Regardless, King Faron "tolerated" their misdeeds.. Despite his disgust, Mashas stops Tigre as he urges him that even if he interfered, Brune's chaos never ends unless King Faron or Prince Regnas decided to do something about it. This was part of Tigre's dream sequence before awaken by Lim.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 From afar, Elen leads her 5,000 Zhcted soldiers for an ambush against Brune Army and ensures her that victory would be theirs to take. In the following night, Zhcted Army launches a surprise ambush onto Brune Army's main camp, causing a greater chaos as Brune Army has little time to retaliate against their enemy, not even its elite soldiers capable to withstand Elen's and Zhcted Army's might and ferocity. In just one night, Brune Army is decimated with only a few survivors (Mashas, Bertrand and Zion) escape from the battlefield while Tigre was knocked down and for Zhcted's Army who ran pass through Tigre, they assume he was dead but not until the next day. In the aftermath, Tigre wakes up and horrified to see Brune Army's destruction with more dead Brune soldiers lying across Dinant Plains. While hoping Mashas and Bertrand survive the onslaught, Tigre also remark his astonishment towards the Vanadis's power that cause a colossal damage to the once mighty Brune Army. Nevertheless, Tigre immediately equips his bow and escapes from the battlefield and kills an upcoming Zhcted soldier, only to be lost in the plains and forces to hide as he sees the marching Zhcted Army from afar. Tigre snipes down Elen's first two escort soldiers while preparing his assassination attempt to the Vanadis. Elen however senses his presence and immediately rushes her horse towards Tigre, causes him to fire his last two arrows at her but she deflects them all and corners Tigre. Surprisingly, Elen spares Tigre's life and takes him as her first prisoner-of-war and because being overwhelmed by a Vanadis and her soldiers, Tigre admits his defeat and follows Zhcted Army to Zhcted. The news about Brune Army's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains shaken entire Brune, especially an apparent "death" of Prince Regnas. To worsen his sick condition, Faron is so distraught over his only child's death that opt him to personally withdraws himself from politics and shut himself in his bedroom. However, even as Regnas's death spreading throughout the entire kingdom, the feud between Thenardier and Ganelon continues as they use Faron's illness as their stepping stone for their conquest of domination. With nobody left in Brune are capable to stop the two infamous Dukes, Brune's civil turmoil becomes inevitable.According to Mashas, while Thenardier and Ganelon battled against each other for the crown, neither aristocrats cared about Brune nor Faron. Elen further reinforce their notoriety by claiming neither dukes would agree in sending ransom to rescue Tigre despite being Brune's most influential figures. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 3Manga Chapter 4. 'Life as the Vanadis's Captive' Prior his initial life in Leitmeritz, Tigre is awaken by Lim, Elen's friend who wakes him up by pointing her sword at his mouth and escorts him to Elen's office. While learn from Elen that she demanded Brune 70,000 Dinars for his release, a price he finds to be extremely expensive, Tigre tries to negotiate with Elen to lower down the ransom but his request is denied by Elen and via Lim's explanation, should Brune fails to bring the ransom within 50 days Tigre had to be sold for Muozinel as slave. Elen then leads Tigre into Leitmeritz's Archery Grounds where Rurick and three archers give Tigre a poor bow, causing Tigre to miss his shots to the targets.Instead of 300 Alsins as Elen demanded, he fire his arrow to take down the assassin beyond 300 Alsins which was above her and the Leitmeritz Soldiers expectation.. The next day, Elen summons Tigre and once persuades him to become her subordinates while promises him that she will maintain his privileged life he had in Brune. However, Tigre refuses for Alsace's sake as he also didn't want to betray his people's trust. Still, due to Elen's reminder about the ransom, Tigre begrudgingly stay in Leitmeritz for a time being. In Alsace, Titta is awaiting Tigre's safe return while going to a local shrine on her daily routine in praying.Manga Chapter 3 Afterwards, Titta is visited by Mashas and Bertrand who survived the disastrous defeat in Dinant Plains. To her horror, Titta learns Tigre's capture and the huge ransom price for his release via Mashas accounts. Still, Titta determinate to collect as much fund as possible for the ransom. Mashas on the other hand travels across Brune to seek help from the aristocrats for funding the ransom. Unfortunately, with Brune already suffering it inner chaos due to the king's withdraw and overwhelming power disputes between Thenardier and Ganelon, the petition for the ransom is scrapped and Mashas could only mumbling his apologies to Titta and Bertrand for unable to save Tigre. During his days in Leitmeritz, Tigre begins to accustom his new lifestyle and quickly become popular by its residents. To repay Tigre's mercy for rescuing him from Elen's execution, Rurick shaved his hair bald and requests Tigre to be his subordinateDespite Rurick voluntarily become Tigre's subordinate, Elen utilize Rurick's desire by tasking him to be Tigre's supervisor to supervise him due to position as Prisoner-of-war.. Despite Tigre's popularity however, due to his position and Elen's prisoner-of-war, some soldiers still belittles Tigre. In one occasion, Tigre accidentally stumbles upon a naked Elen when she was bathing, though Elen remains optimistic and easily forgives him. At the same time, he also sees a baby dragon named Lunie, Elen's pet dragon and it's appearance alone reminds him about his previous encounter with a dragon during his hunt.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 4 He also shares everything about Alsace with Elen who later become curious about him. However, even with Tigre's close relationship with ElenAnime Special 1, Lim still discontented about it as she asks Elen her view towards Tigre even as Zhcted's enemy. However, terrible news about Brune's civil turmoil prompts Lim temporary tolerate Tigre. Even with this knowledge regarding Brune's turmoil, both girls decide to hide the truth from Tigre in order to prevent him from escaping Leitmeritz. Few days later, Tigre learns more about Elen that even for a Vanadis, she still a girl in her heart when she wears a casual dress and spoke softlyBecause of Elen's position as a Vanadis, she will be noticed by everyone if she wear her Vanadis signature gear while Elen herself wants to be a normal girl by wearing a common dress but Tigre discover her.. The duo go to a nearby market place and win two gifts, a ribbon for Elen and a teddy bear for Lim. Lim is angry about Elen's and Tigre's "date" until the Wind Vanadis calms her down by giving her a teddy bear Tigre won from the fair. Lim is so happy about it and easily forgives both Elen and Tigre.Anime Special Episode 2Anime Special Episode 3 He also learns politics Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6 'Defend Alsace With New Allies' In Nemetacum's Capital, Rance Thenardier hears Brune Army's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains but refuses to save Tigre as he not only considers his imprisonment as a "disgrace" to Brune and his House, he also summons his son and orders him to destroy Alsace and sell its survivors as slave to Muozinel. Even as he initially thinks his father's command and ambition disturbing, Zion carries out the mission anyway and meets the House's longtime fortuneteller Drekavac, who leads him to a stable and gives him two dragons to his command, and warns Zion that even the tamed dragons are currently not yet accustomed to human smell. Regardless, with these dragons under his control, Zion eagerly looks forward to destroy Tigre's territory. Back in Leitmeritz, Tigre remains sleepless due to his worries over both ransom and Alsace's citizens. That night, Rurick reports Tigre about a captured intruder in Leitmeritz's Imperial Palace, who actually is Bertrand. However, their happy reunion is short-lived when Tigre receives bad news from Bertrand and Mashas (via letter) regarding Thenardier Army's 3,000 troops marching for Alsace, along with Ganelon's Army probable attack. Despite Rurick's plea, Tigre storms towards the Palace gates until Elen appears in front of him. Tigre requests Elen for his return to Alsace and promises her that he will return after repelling his enemy from his home territory, only to be rejected by Elen as she tells him that he cannot rescue Alsace alone. When Tigre insists on leaving, Elen threaten Tigre that she will kill him immediately and asks him to use wit to defeat his foes instead. Initially suffers a dilemma between Elen's mercy and his people life, while seeing Elen's sorrow expression which he believes as if she gives him a chance, Tigre instead request Elen to lend him her troops to save Alsace, much to everyone's surprise. Intrigued, Elen accepts his request with Alsace as compensation which Tigre agrees as long she promised to treat Alsace and its people fairly as Leitmeritz. Raising Arifar in midair, Elen orders her troops to march for Alsace. Before their departure, Lim expressed her concerns towards Elen's decision for lending her troops to Tigre. Prior the preparation, Tigre wore his plain leather clothes for the battle but Elen found it unusual as she and Lim grooming him instead. During their march towards Alsace, Elen asks Tigre if her army can defeat an overwhelming 3,000 Thenardier Army's troops. Tigre answers that they could defeat their enemy for two reasons: House Thenardier rarely visited Alsace and he knows Alsace's complicated environment better than his enemies. These reasons alone relieves Elen as she sees it as a chance to defeat Thenardier Army. In Alsace, nearly all residents begin to evacuate Celesta under Titta's and Mashas's soldiers instruction: The capable ones will flee to a nearby wilderness while the vulnerable ones would seek refuge into Alsace's local shrine.Anime Episode 2 However, Thenardier Army arrive to Alsace three days later and despite learning only the shrine refugees are left in Alsace, the invasion continues as Thenardier Army commit atrocities in Alsace by looting and vandalizes Celesta while kill anyone who attempt to escape Manga Chapter 8 Zhcted Army's arrival in Alsace momentarily drives off Thenardier Army where its 300 soldiers are slain by Elen and her soldiers. However, Zion and his remaining 2,700 soldiers manage escape and retreat to Molsheim Plains for their recuperation. In a meeting with Tigre in Vorn Manor after learning their location via Tigre's intellect, Elen decides to use this chance to annihilate the enemies despite its overwhelming force. With the help from Alsace residents and Tigre's plan, Leitmeritz Army has enough resources for its battle against Thenardier Army. Meanwhile, Zion is shocked to learn Zhcted Army's arrival while assuming that Tigre has "betrayed" Brune for Zhcted, though Zion remains confident as he vows to crush Tigre and his new allies with his dragons in order to avenge his humiliation in Dinant Plains.Anime Episode 3 'Battle of Molsheim: The Awakening of the Magical Arrow' Both armies collide in Molsheim Plains where Zion's Army outnumbers Leitmeritz Army with 2,700 strong army and two dragons. Even participating his first battle with a Vanadis, Tigre refuses to lose for the sake of Alsace and his people. In the initial battle, Elen and Tigre able to crush the first and second platoon of enemy soldiers until they stumble upon an Earth Dragon, a creature that stops Leitmeritz Army's advance by stomping anyone who approach too close towards it. While watching Tigre's and Leitmeritz Army's struggle against the Earth Dragon, Zion receives a report about Lim's Unit's arrival and dispatches 400 men to intercept them. As Lim's Unit arrive to distract Zion's Army's soldiers away from battle, Elen seizes an opportunity to reach and confront the dragon alone. Using Arifar's charged power Ley Adimos, Elen manages to slay the dragon with ease. Elen's amazing display not only surprises Tigre (who witnesses her Veda for the first time) and her enemies, it also instantly traumatizes Zion who refuses to send another dragon into the battlefield. Even worse, more "reinforcement" soldiers coming towards Thenardier Army, which in reality, the "reinforcements" are merely consist 100 soldiers (or lesser) while most of them were horses, forcing Zion to order a full-scale retreat from battle. Meanwhile, Lim's troops lure the 400 Thenardier Army's soldiers into their trap, tripping them off with hidden ropes and ambushing them. Lim remarks Thenardier Army's overconfidence and impresses over Tigre's effected plan and Alsace people's trust upon Tigre. With Tigre and Zhcted Army approaching form all directions while eliminating the fleeing enemy soldiers, Zion and the remnant Thenardier Army's soldiers are completely surrounded. Zion accuses Tigre for his treason against Brune but Tigre retorts by stating Zion's atrocities towards Alsace were indifferent from bandits. Zion instead claims the people are merely "plants that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust. Tigre then tells Zion that even he didn't understand what was he (Zion) thinking, he would never forgive his misdeed. Infuriated, Zion challenges Tigre into a duel which Tigre accepts while Elen watches the duel from the sidelines. During their duel, Tigre fires his first three arrows at Zion but they are blocked by Zion's shield. Bored by Tigre's performance, Zion impatiently charges towards Tigre but in an unexpected turn, Zion's left arm is wounded by four arrows-where the forth arrow forced the initial three to penetrate through his shield- while Tigre only inflicts a scratch on his cheek.Manga Chapter 10 Just as Tigre aims at Zion with his fifth arrow, both Leitmeritz Army and Thenardier Army intercept simultaneously to protect their respective commanders. Tigre and Elen then witness Zion's escape by riding a flying dragon and flies away where Elen's wind is unable to reach him. Suddenly, a strange voice from the Black Bow urge Tigre to shoot down the target. Despite initially perplexed over a sudden voice, Tigre fires his first yet astonishing arrow shot to the dragon, where the impact cause the creature to shake wiggly. The display stuns everyone including Elen when her Arifar resonating strongly towards the Black Bow. Regardless, Tigre is going to shoot his second arrow with Arifar's support. With the combined powers from Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, the second arrow is shot to the sky in an amazing height and speed, successfully slay Zion and his dragon in mid-air. With Zion's death, Elen roars Tigre's victory and the remnant Thenardier Army's solider are eventually routed, with only a few survives and escape from the battlefield. As a token of appreciation, Alsace holds a feast to celebrate Tigre and his allies' victory until dawn. Before the party, Elen told Tigre that her Arifar began it's affection towards him, as well as her curiosity upon the Black Bow which she considered as rare and unique. Lim also told Tigre a legend about the Lord MarksmanAccording to the author, its alternative name is based on King of the Freikugel, which is translated in German as Marksman.http://asakust.exblog.jp/17662021, whose bow was bestowed by a goddess and his arrow shots were rumored to be invincible. Regardless the lore, Tigre found it was irreverent to his bow. After the feast, Leitmeritz soldiers help Alsace residents to rebuild the cities in their territory and with Lim serves as its governor while Tigre retains his position as its Earl, Alsace is temporarily under Leitmeritz's control. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #The aftermath of the Battle of Dinant was less gory or edgier than Light Novel descriptions. 'Anime' #Most of the scenes of Battle of Dinant were skipped and served as both Tigre and Elen's flashback. #Lim's affection about teddy bears was cut in the anime's main episode, though it later appeared in Anime specials #While the scene where Tigre's departure served as the light novel and manga's prelude of Battle of Dinant, the anime counterpart served as Titta's flashback in episode 2 . #Contrasted to Light Novel and Manga, where Bertrand and Rurick came after Leitmeritz Army entered Alsace, they join Tigre and Leitmeritz Army into Alsace. #Unlike Light Novel or Manga counterpart, Zion delivers his final taunt to Tigre and Leitmeritz Army while trying to fly away with his dragon. His final taunt before his demise foretelling Thenardier's vengeance against Tigre and his allies and his attempt to avenge his son by all means necessary. Notable Events *Battle of Dinant *Battle of Alsace **Alsace Invasion Incident **Battle of Molsheim Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, such as Tigre, Elen, Titta, Lim, Mashas and Thenardier. *Tigre has became Elen's prisoner of war and later ironically became her ally after he borrowed Elen's army to rescue Alsace. Because of this, Elen is Tigre's first prominent Vanadis Ally. *The "death" of Prince Regnas (later known as Regin) has escalated Brune's civil turmoil when King Faron withdrew from politics. Consequently, power disputes between Thenardier and Ganelon gone rampant and sparked the Civil War between both Dukes. Her "death" was actually planned by Regin's servant Jeanne to keep the princess away from either Thenardier or Ganelon troops. She is later revealed to be alive and made her full appearance during Muozinel Invasion, where Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army would find and rescue her from the Muozinel soldiers. **Tigre's disadvantage of not sided with either Thenardier or Ganelon later turns to advantage after rescuing Regin from the hands of Muozinel Army include establishing his own army, Silver Meteor Army. *Due to Elen's mercy and Leitmeritz Army's respect and admiration, Tigre's archery skill become recognizable outside Brune for the first time. Also, because Brune's strong resentment towards archers who deemed as dishonorable cowards, Tigre's skills remained hidden until his rescue upon Elen from an assassination attempt. His archery skills further elaborated when Tigre receives and uses the Black Bow, which is much stronger and durable than other bows he used. **Later, his reputation rises more higher after the Battle of Ormea where Kureys entitles Tigre with nickname Silvrash or Star Shooter after able to snipe down Kashim with the range of 300 Alsins. ***Steid also states that even fighting with narrow spaces at Saint-Groel, he was impressed over Tigre's attempt to score a headshot on him which confirms Tigre's Silvrash title was not just a title. *Tigre's alliance with Zhcted for Alsace becomes a hot topic in the continent, especially for Brune. **Through Brune's nobility perspective, Tigre "betrayed" Brune by selling Alsace and pledged his loyalty to Zhcted but ignoring the fact that Zion was responsible for his retaliation in the first place due to Thenardier's influence. **Melisande later did the same thing by inviting Sachstein to the Brune soil by giving them half territory of Nemetacum however unlike Tigre's ambition who invited Zhcted to defend Alsace, Melisande invite Sachstein so she can be a ruler of Brune by dethroning Regin from the Throne. ***This however, it makes Melisande personally broke the principal of Thenardier House itself that even Thenardier himself doesn't want to invite foreign Army (In this case Ludmila's Army) to enter Brune's soil. *The voice that urged Tigre to use the Vorn Black Bow's power is later revealed to be Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death. **Later, she place Tigre on the first trial during fight against Navarre Knights by inviting Tigre and Titta to the fields which reveals her temple later. *Leitmeritz's control over Alsace became a hot debate to both Brune and Zhcted, especially to Victor who would initially accuse Elen for involving Zhcted into Brune's civil affairs. *Tigre's amazing archery skills begins to gain all Vanadises' attention towards him. According to Lim, every Vanadis around Zhcted would try to obtain Tigre and his family treasure for their uses, and Elen had to fight all of them in order to keep Tigre. Her comments would foreshadows Elen battles against her fellow Vanadis, MilaFor generations, Leitmeritz and Olmutz has their longtime rivalry towards each other even as Zhcted's state, which explained Elen and Mila's rivalry.Liza was originally Elen's friend when she (Elen) rescued her (Liza) from her bullies. Due to Liza's changed appearance however, Elen did not remember her. To add insult to injury, the incidents involved a burning plague-infested village and Rodion's execution further straining their frail friendship. As the result, Elen and Liza became bitter rivals and they hated towards each other since.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 3Light Novel Volume 4 *Thenardier would seek his revenge against Tigre and his allies for Zion's death, from hiring Seven Chain Assassins and allying a Vanadis to even hold a temporary truce with Ganelon and summoning Roland to subjugating his enemy. It also shatters his last humane attributes and become crueler than before. This vengeance alone would motivate Thenardier to do anything in order to take Tigre's life.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 *Mashas advice of seeking allies later bear Tigre with a large fruition especially on the peak of the event that happens on Muozinel Invasion where many nobles claims that Tigre now is a third force of Brune that can oppose both Thenardier and Ganelon. **Silver Meteor Army also was untouchable by Brune Nobles when Muozinel Invasion happens because of Durandal that Roland entrusted to Tigre as a testament that what he did was a just, making the nobles unable to fight Tigre. Trivia *This is the first arc that focused the main characters, especially Tigre and Elen. *On the manga, the demand request are 70,000 Dinars but on the Anime and Light Novel the demand was three times Alsace's tax revenue without saying the exact amount of ransom. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1 Category:Volume 1